Command and Conquer Wiki:Archives/Forum:Sysop
Comment 1: I think that we should put our comments here, rather than making a mess out of the Main Page discussion forums and other people's talk pages. This gives us one place to talk. Further, as it is an Admin Forum, I'm going to protect it. OK. Now, Snow93 - did you get that EA account? --Dthaiger 19:36, 2 June 2006 (UTC) By the way, I submitted our wiki to CnCNZ --Agaiz 23:24, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Hooray! Hooray! --Dthaiger 00:27, 3 June 2006 (UTC) I've added it to both community news http://forums.cncnz.com/viewforum.php?f=3 and community links http://www.cncnz.com/community/links/search.php?q=wiki :-) --Agaiz 08:19, 3 June 2006 (UTC) How does one make a new article without necessarily linking it from something else? --Dthaiger 00:41, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Go to search and enter the exact spelling for the article you wish to create. A red link will appear on top and give you the option to create an article from scratch. --Agaiz 08:19, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Thank you --Dthaiger 15:02, 3 June 2006 (UTC) I put a link from Command and Conquer on Wikipedia to us. Maybe that'll get more people to come, but I'm not sure. --Dthaiger 21:16, 3 June 2006 (UTC) What's the consensus on light tank? --Dthaiger 23:47, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Way to go agaiz - look here!! http://www.cncnz.com/ And Tumsun... http://tiberiumsun.revora.net/forum/viewtopic.php?p=109403 --Snow93 15:52, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Important: What policy is there on plagarism? I think it's obvious that we're using the sources listed under 'acceptable for inclusion in articles,' but I don't think we want people to be copying verbatim. --Dthaiger 17:00, 5 June 2006 (UTC) In preparation for the deluge of visitors, I'm going to stop writing new articles, and I'm going to start cleaning up old articles. --Dthaiger 17:00, 5 June 2006 (UTC) I should probably point out that I don't have any of the games - all the text I write is based either on my memory or on other sites - more frequently on my memory than anything else. That's why the quotes have to be paraphrases. --Dthaiger 01:47, 6 June 2006 (UTC) This Wiki is the EVA Network :-) That being the case, should we redo our main page to act more like it? It would help to make it more believable as an inside-the-universe database. Is it possible to invert the pages, so the text is white and the background black? That would look more EVAish... Also we'd have to replace the logo with something that looks like EVA. What about the name? Should it be EVA Network or just Net. Or maybe EVA Global Database or something? --Agaiz 21:38, 5 June 2006 (UTC). Ideally, we'd get the floating EVA sign thing that is present in the Firestorm cutscenes. --Dthaiger 01:32, 6 June 2006 (UTC) I think what we should do if this truly was the EVA network is this: 1. The Main Page's content is moved to a different article, which becomes titled something like 'Data Hub' or 'EVA' central. 2. The actual first page reads something like this: Important Information The information presented in this database is classified Red. All unauthorized viewing is a class 1 offense and is punishable by Death. Transmission is Secure: Click Here to continue. We move the important information off of the real main page and move it to the front page. We also change the 'Help' that one gets from clicking on the 'help' button on the side to an in-universe help. Finally, we stipulate that all 'talk' pages have to be in-universe too. Basically, once people get off that front page - everything is in-universe, from the talk pages, to the articles to the links. And unfortunately, that would include user pages as well, so we'd have to keep out-of-universe article discussion off of there as well. For example ... OK: I'm not sure if the Nod buggy was used during the first or second tiberium war. Not OK: I'm not sure if the Nod Buggy was used during Tiberium Dawn or Tiberium Sun. I'd love comments about this idea. --Dthaiger 02:03, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Well... When I thought about setting up this wiki, I considered making it "EVA.wikicities.com" (it used to be called wikicities, remember?). Now, consider the Star Trek Wiki - http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Main_Page. "Memory Alpha" (http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Memory_Alpha) is the Star Trek universe's equivalent of EVA's historical database. We could change once we have our own domain (ahem...). Anyhow, I think we should assume for the moment that this Wiki "is" the EVA thingy, talk pages are outside-of-universe, and I like the Spoilers page. Basically, we can't really do anything until we have more people to vote about it. But the name "Command and Conquer Wiki" is a bit bland, so perhaps EVA would be a more imaginative name for it in the (perhaps reasonably near) future. --Snow93 10:19, 6 June 2006 (UTC) That being the case, I'll move this to a 'poll' site, and link it from the main page, if I can. --Dthaiger 14:57, 6 June 2006 (UTC) People Where is everyone? They put it on the main page of cncnz.com, and no one is showing up. --Dthaiger 15:07, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Why should talk pages be out of universe. All it takes is a little creativity, and talk pages can be put in-universe. Example: Instead of: There's aren't very many people coming to visit the Wiki. Use Field Commanders aren't using this resource. Perhaps information has been insufficiently distributed. --Dthaiger 18:17, 6 June 2006 (UTC) We sure could do that but this is no roleplaying game here... I doubt that everybody would be willing to rewrite their talk in that fashion - including me. I'm just doing this for fun and not being able to mention a game's name on the talk page is just too geeky in my opinion ^^ --Agaiz 22:01, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Too bad :-( --Dthaiger 01:07, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Where I'm at - Caltech, geekiness abounds --Dthaiger 01:08, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Well it's a campus :-) Hmm that makes me think... maybe you could recruit people there, hehe :-D --Agaiz 07:38, 7 June 2006 (UTC) There are very few die-hard Command and Conquer fans here --Dthaiger 08:01, 7 June 2006 (UTC) It is a bit sad though, "talking" as if one was in the universe. By the way, people on Tiberium Sun say that they're viewing this, but we're not getting any more views - it's stuck at 62 views. How can this be fixed? --Dthaiger 15:53, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Refreshing doesn't help. I don't know. Did you watch the stats page before it was announced? --Agaiz 18:27, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Look at the 'popular pages' list. Style Well, all right. But at least, what do you think of turning it into an EVA network style thing. --Dthaiger 15:53, 7 June 2006 (UTC) I'll see what I can do logowise in Photoshop as soon as I find the time... --Agaiz 18:27, 7 June 2006 (UTC) User the GIMP! --Snow93 10:00, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Ok, new style / logos are here, what do you think? --Agaiz 14:06, 10 June 2006 (UTC) I really like it. --Dthaiger 15:29, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Prototype Assault Suit What is it? See Tiberium. It's from Renegade, a protective suit basically. It was upgraded for combat by Sydney however. I don't know if we should link it to the XO-suit and Wolverine but they look kind of like more advanced versions of the PAS to me. --Agaiz 10:11, 8 June 2006 (UTC) In case you were wondering, the PAS is wonderful. It is probably the neatest bit of "filling-in-the-gaps" ever. For example, onfantry in TS wear it (or a version of it - for all purposes it is basically the same technology). But Nod people wear it too. Why? Because they stole it in Renegade and copied the technology! Perfect. It is also why in Renegade and TD you die so much more easily from Tiberium. It protects you from Tiberium! Perfect. The X0/Wolverine stuff is... I dunno. Maybe we should decide on that. --Snow93 19:01, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Ranks? I went over to Tiberium Sun.com and noticed that they have various ranks. I think that we should have a similar situation with this Wiki for our users, perhaps in conjunction with the templates (IE, we could make a protected 'RANK' Page, perhaps). Snow 93: General Admin: Lieutenant General 70+ articles / uploads (You Rock!): Major General 40 - 70 articles / uploads: Brigadier General 20 - 40 articles / uploads: Colonel 10 - 20 articles / uploads: Commander 0 - 10 articles: Commander in Training What do you think? Well, it is official policy on Wikipedia to not care about edit count- otherwise it can get a bit competitive, which is a bad thing. --Snow93 09:57, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Good point, Never Mind. --Dthaiger 00:10, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Main Page Thanks to Agaiz, we have an updated, more (in-universe) look consistent with our being the EVA network. There's only one problem. How do we change it so that the 'Main Page' actually redirects to Main Page 2 (Which, by the way, should probably be renamed 'EVA hub' or something similar to that. Seems you found a solution, MediaWiki Sidebar :-) --Agaiz 00:26, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Yes I did, eventually. I'll see about changing the background as well. But we definitely do need to see more articles as well. --Dthaiger 00:36, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Sorry about spamming the "recent changes" thing, but I learned the hard way that I do not know much about changing the monobook. If one of you knows. :-) --Dthaiger 01:55, 11 June 2006 (UTC) We could just leave it the way it is, I redesigned the EVA screens so they match the white/blue wiki style. (Check out the file history of EVA DB.jpg for the first version, which is actually an inverted TS EVA loadscreen with some changes) --Agaiz 12:17, 11 June 2006 (UTC)